


Её молитвами

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Polyn



Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [12]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Demon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fangirl, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, angel - Freeform, Не для бартера, Нездоровые отношения, ересь, пигмалионизм, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Хаархус прав: нет зла хуже, чем любовь.
Relationships: Иноэль/Хаархус
Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Её молитвами

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с матчастью и терминологией; отчасти вдохновлено мультипликационным фильмом “The Saga Of Biorn” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV5w262XvCU)
> 
> бета https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama

Безмятежная жизнь в вечном свете совсем не так скучна, как можно подумать.

Первые дети Всеотца поистине блаженны и счастливы. Только те, чьих душ коснулась суета, вынуждены занимать себя чем-то, кроме бытия самого по себе.

Вернувшись домой, Иноэль пытается присоединиться к сонму ангелов, но смертное тело отразилось на её душе, изменило её. Лишившись безмятежности, она погружается в беспокойство.

Она записывает свои воспоминания – не правду, на правду она не претендует. Она пишет "мои глаза видели" или "мои уши слышали", "мне казалось" или "я думала", а не "произошло вот что" и "я знала".

Иноэль собирает со своей души следы Невендаара, отражения существ, встреченных там. Каждую суетную мысль, каждое плотское ощущение: запахи, звуки, прикосновения. Иногда ей кажется, что так она может вернуться к покою, но в глубине души она прекрасно понимает, что никогда не сможет уйти из Невендаара до конца.

Она думает, что на самом деле до сих пор ничего не знает о смертной жизни, и цепляется за воспоминания в тщетных попытках осмыслить её чистым небесным разумом.

Мысли о Ламберте и Ферре, о воплощении Изериля и его желании "очистить" Невендаар приводят её к мыслям о Хаархусе.

Сначала она пытается описать его словами, но видит, что противоречит сама себе.

Потом – нарисовать. Как любой ангел, она одарена талантами превыше любых, доступных смертным, но стремление к совершенству заставляет её страдать. Картины кажутся ей плоскими и никчемными, неспособными сравниться с оригиналом. Иноэль едва не доводит себя до душевного истощения, пытаясь приблизиться к истине.

Она даже пытается писать стихи, но сжигает черновик, не набросав и двух строчек. Они оскорбляют память Хаархуса. Иноэль заново познаёт отчаяние – теперь оно глубоко ранит её душу, ведь его причина – внутри.

Такие же испорченные суетой братья и сёстры подсказывают ей другие способы справиться с тоской: некоторые заполняют вечность ваянием, и Всеотец радуется, глядя на их творения. Скульптуры безопасны, никому не мешают, радуют глаз и воплощают прекрасное. Даже безмятежные, пребывающие в вечном блаженстве ангелы любуются ими и создают для них обрамления – пейзажи или здания, прекрасные, невообразимые для смертных. Так они пытаются помочь суетящимся, подарить им толику вечного блаженства, потерянного из-за торопливых увлечений.

Иноэль приходится нелегко. Объёмный предмет – не плоское изображение и не набор слов. Она вкладывает в созидание всю душу, всё знание о Хаархусе и о Невендааре. Светлые ангелы не устают и не страдают. Иноэль, поглощённая работой, истощает свои силы и мучается от несовершенства своего творения. Когда ей приходится вносить изменения в получающееся тело, она испытывает боль. Перед тем, как изменить позу изваяния, она сама принимает её.

Сначала она пытается изобразить Хаархуса таким, каким помнит: демоном, гордым, словно эльф; ожившим доспехом с пылающей раной вместо сердца и бессмысленной пародией на крылья на спине. Но жестокая, хоть и благородная маска не передаёт того, что она знает о нём. Она обращается к божественному всезнанию, чтобы взглянуть на его прошлое лицо, и восхищается: дитя Галеана Хаархус Андорал безупречно прекрасен. Изваяние получает подлинное лицо Хаархуса-эльфа. Демонический доспех в сознании Иноэль безнадёжно прикипел к давно погибшему смертному телу, она не может изменить его. Удаётся только немного пригладить встопорщенные волосы, вернуть им цвет и блеск. "Какой же ты на самом деле красивый", – думает Иноэль.

Что делать с крыльями?.. Уродливые обломки ранят её чувство прекрасного: они мертвы, бесполезны, они только мешают… Она пока не знает, чему именно. Убрав их, она понимает, что лишила изображение гармоничности. Проделав в доспехе отверстия, она выращивает Хаархусу новые, небесно-широкие и сильные, покрытые острыми иссиня-чёрными клинками в виде перьев. Они живые, и не гармонируют с доспехом. Иноэль возвращается к работе с телом. Самое настоящее смущение охватывает её, когда она "снимает" доспех, чтобы изваять под ним мышцы и кости. Не в силах смотреть на обнажённую рану, Иноэль закрывает её сверкающим алым камнем – таким же ярким, как гнев Хаархуса. Вернув доспех и "выкрасив" в тот же чёрный свет, она замирает в ужасе.

Она создала шедевр. Ей кажется, что, как только она отвернётся, статуя вздохнёт, пошевелится, заговорит. Творение не внушает ей никакой гордости. Иноэль страшно, она чувствует, что близка к ереси, к преступлению против Всеотца. Её измученная душа мечется, а до разума медленно доходит жестокая правота Хаархуса: в мире нет большего зла, чем любовь, и это любовь заставила Иноэль изваять его.

Ложь – тоже зло.

Иноэль обращается к Всеотцу, вручает ему свои страхи и мучения, свой грех – или не грех ещё?.. Неведение хуже отчаяния.

"Чистая душа, – слышит она. – Творения Бетрезена истерзали тебя". Всеотец сочувствует и прощает, а Иноэль испытывает возмущение: Хаархус восстал против Бетрезена, он сражался и умер за неё. У неё было много провожатых, но этот, самый жуткий, самый жестокий, заплатил самую высокую цену – и не получил ничего.

Всеотец задумчиво молчит, но он всё ещё рядом, его безграничная блаженная сила обнимает душу Иноэль. А она со стыдом понимает, что он прочёл все её мысли и чувства. Она плачет от облегчения, будто смертная: все мучения, пережитые ею в Невендааре и во время попыток творения, оказываются известны Всеотцу. Иноэль не просит ни милосердия, ни справедливости, она вверяет себя Всеотцу и желает только немного покоя, краткий миг отдыха от суетных чувств.

И Всеотец вручает ей великий дар.

Изваяние Хаархуса шумно вздыхает, крылья трепещут с едва слышным металлическим звоном, в камне на груди зло вспыхивает пламя жизни. Если бы Иноэль нужно было дышать, она бы умерла. Она едва не развоплощается, сосредоточенно наблюдая за оживающей статуей.

Осознав себя и ситуацию, Хаархус принимается изрыгать гнуснейшие из проклятий. Одного такого достаточно, чтобы Всеотец мгновенно уничтожил его, но он медлит, и Хаархус успевает высказать всё, что думает о Всевышнем и его светлых ангелах. Потрясённая, Иноэль наконец понимает, что Всеотец призвал его подлинную душу, где бы она ни пребывала после гибели тела демона. Хаархус настоящий, живой, он всё помнит и знает, он узнал Иноэль в её подлинном обличье. Она почти плачет от радости: он ведь был мёртв, полностью, окончательно, безнадёжно. Она знает, что Всеотец может в любую секунду уничтожить их обоих, уже навсегда. Ей всё равно. Она счастлива. Короткое, смертное, жалкое, суетное блаженство освещает её вечную душу так, как не может осветить вечная безмятежность. Величайший дар Бетрезена его созданиям, самый ценный.

– Я ненавижу тебя! – кричит Хаархус Всеотцу. – Всех твоих ангелов и особенно – эту! Зачем вы вернули меня из небытия?! Что вам ещё нужно?! Убить какого-нибудь восставшего ангела?!

Иноэль слышит смех Всеотца. Вероятно, впервые. Она не помнит, смеялся ли он когда-нибудь. Хаархус замирает, оглядывается: он знает, что Всеотец здесь, но не может его видеть. Слышит ли он так же, как Иноэль?.. Он ведь не ангел. Выражение озадаченности мелькает на гневном (живом!..) лице Хаархуса. Значит, слышит.

"Глупые дети, – обращается к ним Всеотец. – Вы слишком измучены и ещё не готовы к вечности". Сердце Иноэль, такое живое и суетное сейчас, обрывается, уходит в пятки. Что их ждет?!

Всеотец не облекает свою волю в слова, но приказ его прост и понятен: он изгоняет их в Невендаар, к которому они оба слишком привязаны.

– Что?! – снова кричит Хаархус. – Да я ненавижу эту кучу грязи, созданную лжецом и неудачником!

– Ты в самом деле так думаешь? – насмешливо спрашивает Иноэль. Он может врать кому угодно – Всеотцу, себе, – но не ей.

Вспышка, оглушительный грохот, уже знакомое ощущение тяжести бескрылого, уязвимого, смертного тела. Они в Невендааре. Не переставая браниться, Хаархус помогает Иноэль подняться на ноги. Он тоже лишился крыльев, но Всеотец оставил ему прежний облик и злая сила из прошлых жизней вернулась к нему в Невендааре.

– Снова здесь. – Хаархус с ненавистью оглядывает воронку, образовавшуюся от их падения. Делает вид, что сплёвывает. – Снова погоня. Пойдём.

Он выбирает для подъёма самый пологий склон и сдерживает шаг, но Иноэль всё равно едва за ним поспевает. Если так пойдёт дальше – ей придётся бежать бегом или ныть, как в прошлый раз.

– Наше явление не было предсказано. – Она надеется, что у них есть немного времени.

Недовольно выдохнув, Хаархус останавливается и оборачивается к ней. Иноэль подходит к нему вплотную. Впереди – новая дорога, новые опасности и сражения, возможно – новая гибель. Полная неизвестность. Но Иноэль переполнена счастьем: она вдыхает его вместе с воздухом, оно поёт для неё в каждом звуке, оно везде.

– Никогда тебя не прощу, – с гневом и горечью говорит Хаархус.

Иноэль опускает голову, отводит взгляд. Ей стыдно за то, что она не чувствует себя виноватой.

– И всегда буду в долгу перед тобой!.. – В этих словах гнева и горечи ещё больше. – И не вздумай просить прощения, – опережает он её на долю мгновения.

И порывисто обнимает: неловко, совсем без нежности. Ещё не до конца веря в происходящее, Иноэль обвивает его руками.

– Что мы будем делать? – хмуро спрашивает Хаархус. – Мы везде чужие, а тебя опять попытаются поймать. Этот твой… Всеотец дал какое-то задание, кроме "глаза б мои вас не видели"?

– Он оказывает нам огромное доверие, – почти смеётся Иноэль. – Мы сами должны разобраться, что нужно делать.

Новые проклятия. Когда Хаархус говорит, его дыхание шевелит волосы Иноэль. Искра жизни в его каменном сердце бьётся беззвучно, неощутимо, но её пульсация отдаётся в сердце Иноэль.

– Для начала нужно убраться отсюда подальше, – говорит Хаархус. Такой же злой, как раньше.

Нехотя отпустив его, Иноэль направляется вверх по склону. Хаархус идёт за ней, чтобы держать тот же темп, и, когда они добираются до небольшого обрыва, сначала подсаживает её, потом поднимается сам, подтянувшись на руках.

Они на опушке леса, а ветер, шуршащий золотыми листьями, приносит с собой гарь, и пепел, и серный смрад.

– Старые знакомые, – недобро ухмыляется Хаархус. – Ты можешь изменить нашу внешность, чтобы на нас не набросились раньше, чем я раздобуду хотя бы меч?

"Ты теперь ангел Всеотца, Хаархус, – думает Иноэль. – Твой меч – это твоя воля и желание победить".

Вслух она говорит:

– Я попробую.

Чего бы ни ждал от них Всеотец, для начала им нужно выжить. Иноэль ловит себя на том, что радуется, предвкушая опасности и приключения. Её душа стала суетной, как души смертных, но стала ли она от этого хуже?..


End file.
